


Basking in Warmth

by octavinelles



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Creampie, Crying Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Make Outs, Marking, Nipple Orgasm, Nipple Play, No Refractory Period, Overstimulation, Riding, Vaginal Sex, dom! reader, no pronouns but reader is afab, sub! azul, switch! azul, switch! reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octavinelles/pseuds/octavinelles
Summary: “I believe this is what you were looking for?” He held the bullet vibe you’d been eyeing in front of you, his chin now on your shoulder as he wrapped his free arm around your middle possessively. He toyed with it nonchalantly, murmuring in your ear, “I had been so preoccupied in my work I hadn’t noticed you left the room until I finished. I came to look for you and what do I find?”Your face continued to burn in shame as he spoke in a tone he knew would work you up. You tried your best not to squirm in his hold, but your neediness had begun to grow – had been for hours as you waited for Azul to finish what he was working on.“How naughty of you.”
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Basking in Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> A request I got from Anon on twitter! Hope you enjoy.  
> Fic is unbeta'd, so sorry for any mistakes. This is also my first twst fic so please be gentle with me. With that, I wish you happy reading!

“Darling,” Azul cooed as he embraced you from behind. “What are you up to?”

You could feel the heat fill your cheeks at his question, caught in the act.

You thought you had been less obvious in your scheming, but leave it to Azul to read you like an open book. You tilted your head back a bit to meet his gaze, a playful smile on your face. “I’m not up to anything!” you assured him, though you knew he didn’t believe it. “What makes you ask?”

Azul’s hands found their way down your shoulders. He slid his gloved hands along the sides of your body before he sat them possessively on your hips, his grip firm. You felt the vibration of his voice as he hummed from behind you, mischievous as always. “My, my! I must say it wounds me at how daft you must think me,” he said dramatically.

You wanted to roll your eyes at his display, until you felt him lean over you. It reminded you of the position you were in, your heart beating fast in your chest. Without hesitation, Azul reached into the drawer your hands were promptly hidden in at his arrival, pulling out the thing you had been _hoping_ to surprise him with.

“I believe this is what you were looking for?” He held the bullet vibe you’d been eyeing in front of you, his chin now on your shoulder as he wrapped his free arm around your middle possessively. He toyed with it nonchalantly, murmuring in your ear, “I had been so preoccupied in my work I hadn’t noticed you left the room until I finished. I came to look for you and what do I find?”

Your face continued to burn in shame as he spoke in a tone he knew would work you up. You tried your best not to squirm in his hold, but your neediness had begun to grow – _had_ been for hours as you waited for Azul to finish what he was working on.

“How naughty of you.”

Steam practically shot out of your ears at his statement. He wasn’t wrong, but you couldn’t help it! Whenever it came to Azul you lost all rationale.

Determined, you decided to face him head on no matter how embarrassed you were. You pulled yourself out of his hold, ignoring how much your body longed to be near him. You took a step forward, meeting his gaze. “And just how many hours do you think I waited exactly?” you could see the surprise on his face as you spoke, but you continued, “I don’t mind waiting for you to finish your work, I know how important it is to you, but I… I was looking forward to tonight…”

Reminders of your promised night together must’ve flooded to the forefront of Azul’s mind at your words, a guilty look on his face. Azul matched your movements and stepped closer as well. He brought you into his hold once again only this time, it was a gentle embrace.

“(Y/N),” he said, worry in his voice. “I’m sorry, I know I have a habit in getting caught up in my work. I wasn’t planning to take as long as I did. Forgive me.”

You felt bad for making him apologize. You really didn’t mind when Azul got like that. In fact, you found it admirable and often modeled yourself after his hardworking demeanor. However, as much as you didn’t mind it, sometimes you just… wanted him. Especially when you had been looking forward to it all day.

“No, it’s okay,” you reassured him, hugging him back. “I just got caught up in my emotions. I really didn’t mind! It’s just, I was going to surprise you and your teasing got to me.” You offered him a pleading look, eyes big as you piped up again, “I’m sorry, too.”

“All is forgiven,” he said simply.

With that, you both broke out into wide smiles.

“I may have forgiven you,” you said, a sparkle in your eyes as you plucked to vibrator from Azul’s hands, “but I think you still have some reflecting to do.” This time, it was Azul who blushed as you held the toy up before him. “I hope you’re ready to receive your punishment?”

With your roles now reversed, you were filled you with giddiness – giddiness that just about overflowed when he replied with a smirk, “You can expect my absolute obedience, my dear.”

━━☆☆━━

Just as Azul promised, he had been more than compliant with your demands. He wasn’t entirely without fault, though. Numerous times his hands had reached out to touch you, to grab your wrists to stop you from what you were doing, only for him to belatedly pull back. You were gleeful as you watched him struggle to stay true to his word, doing his utmost to listen to you dutifully.

 _“No touching,”_ you had chimed at the beginning of all this, a grin on your face as tears filled Azul’s eyes. Ever since that demand of yours, he’d tried his best to keep his hands twisted in the sheets beneath him.

Azul was so cute when he got like this. Needy, but unable to act on it.

Just how you liked it.

All too happily, you continued to kiss and lick at his nipples as you had been for minutes. They were more than hard at this point, your constant teasing achieving its goal. Gently, you blew on his heated skin, cooling down your saliva as you attempted to overstimulate him. It seemed to work, Azul trembling as he took the sensation in. Pleased, you pulled back and took the vibrator from earlier and switched it on, much to Azul’s delight. A shaky sigh left his kiss-bruised lips, watching you intently.

Your ministrations had been far too light as you purposely deprived him of rougher treatment. You could tell he was ready for more, his cock hard as it strained beneath the wetted the fabric of his briefs.

The sight made you lick your lips hungrily.

You couldn’t help but hum happily as you watched Azul squirm, pressing the toy to his overly sensitive skin. His eyes and lips shut tightly as he held in moans, the vibe circling around his pert, pink nipple. Or at least, he _tried_ to hold them in.

“Now, now, Azul,” you said, a lilt in your voice. “What did I say about keeping quiet?”

“Mm, b-but I–!” he started, only for you to speak over him.

“You were listening to me so well before… What happened?” You leaned forward, playing with his other nipple with your freehand. You thumbed at it with practiced motions before you pinched lightly. Azul let out a gasp, but he didn’t moan like you’d hoped. “Looks like you need some persuading, then…”

“Eh? W-Wait!” Azul said, but it was too late.

Without warning, you turned up the intensity of the vibrator a notch. A smile pulled at your lips as it got the desired effect, a low and needy groan bubbling up from Azul’s throat.

“Hah, a-ah! That’s…”

He sounded so good, yet you still wanted more. Azul must’ve rubbed off on you, for you had become greedy. Desperate for more, you circled your tongue on his other nipple all the while you continued to up the volume of the toy.

“Ah, (Y/N) p-please!” he begged, his voice lost in pleasure.

“Mm?” Your mouth was busy as you sucked and kissed at him, leaving marks on his pale skin. You lightly grazed your teeth against him, raising goosebumps in their wake. “What is it you want, Azul?”

Azul’s voice sounded strained as he tried to find the words, choking back groans and whimpers. “Please,” he said. “P-Please, let me cum!”

“That’s not up to me now, is it?” With a final kiss to his chest, you switched the vibrator onto the nipple you were just playing with. “Come on, Azul,” His skin was slick from your saliva, the toy gliding along his nipple with ease. “I know you can cum like this, just let yourself go.”

“I-I can’t,” he said, his voice almost a sob. “Touch me, please…”

Azul’s hands reached for his untouched cock, the wet stain on his briefs even bigger now. “Tsk, tsk,” you said, catching his wrist just before he was about to stroke himself. “No touching, remember?”

A frustrated whine left him as he was held back from what he wanted most. His eyes were glossy as more tears threatened to fall, but he still didn’t cry. _So cute…_ He was almost there, you just had to guide him through it.

“Come on, love,” your voice was gentler now, replacing the teasing tone you had before. “I know you can do it. It’s alright, just feel me.”

Shivers were sent down Azul’s body at your words, doing his best to do as he was told. Your hands were preoccupied as you continued to do what you knew he liked, alternating between circle eights and flicks and pinches. Azul’s breaths were quicker and shallower now, your lips finding his throat as you created matching marks to the ones below.

“I’m close,” he said, eyes shut tight when you sucked harshly into his collarbone. “It feels – h-hah – it feels good, (Y/N)...”

You smiled into his neck, happy to see him lose himself. Determined to make him cum, you amplified the vibrator onto its last setting at the same time you bit at his neck.

Louder than he had all night, Azul let out a sexy moan, “A-Ah! It’s coming, (Y/N)…” he panted, his back arching as his arms reached up behind him to grab onto the pillow. Even amidst his intense pleasure, he obeyed the no touching rule.

“Go on, Azul,” you whispered. “Cum for me.”

With one final shudder and gasp, the thread in Azul had finally snapped.

“Y-Yes! Ah, I’m cumming!” he exclaimed. Tears finally streamed down his face as he climaxed, chanting your name lewdly as he rode his high, “(Y/N), (Y/N), (Y/N)…”

The sight drove you mad, your own desperation seeping through the cracks. Unable to take it anymore, you pulled away from him abruptly. You sat on your knees as you straddled him, pulling down his cum-stained underwear.

“Azul,” you said, your voice tense. He looked up at you with hazy eyes, tears still streaming down his flushed cheeks, “Keep being a good boy for me, okay?”

Eyes wide with realization, Azul barely had time to react as you grabbed his cock. “Ah, w-wait! I just came so I’m still sensitive!” he said, his tip already at your wet entrance.

“Sorry, Azul. It’ll be quick, I just can’t help myself…” you trailed off, sinking down on him. “You looked so good. I need it, too…”

He gasped, hands finding your hips instinctively as he filled you. The no touching rule no longer mattered to you, your body aching to feel his on yours. “Hah, mmn… (Y/N)…”

You waited long enough for the two of you to adjust, before you lifted your hips. Azul was still hard inside you, his dick hot and thick as you rode him fast paced. Sweat beaded at your forehead as you bounced on his cock, a moan leaving your lips when he pushed his hips up to meet yours.

“A-Azul!” you said, head tilting back as he hit your sweet spot. You could tell you weren’t going to last long, the sight of Azul at your mercy all night acting as foreplay on its own. He felt so, so good inside you that you almost weren’t sure how you’d managed to last without him all night.

“(Y/N),” he said breathlessly, lips ghosting along your sensitive skin. He placed kisses along the base of your neck and collarbone, the two of you moving in tandem. “(Y/N) you’re so tight… You feel so good…”

“Azul, Azul,” you pleaded, eager for more. “Azul, I…” He seemed to understand what you meant by that, a whimper leaving your lips when you suddenly felt the abandoned vibrator now on your clit. Your back arched, making his cock hit at a deeper angle inside you. “A-Ah! Azul?!”

“(Y/N), please… Cum…” he trailed off, thrusting up into you as he circled the toy around your most sensitive spot. “I can’t anymore… I’m going to cum again.”

“Me too,” you gasped, your body taut as you quickly reached your orgasm. “Azul… T-Together!”

Hastily, the two of you fucked with reckless abandon. The vibrator was still on its highest setting from when you’d used it on him before and that, along with Azul’s deep thrusts, made you unravel with a choked moan of his name.

Azul finished at the same time, filling you up with his cum as he canted his hips up into you until he expended every last drop. He was a sniffling mess by the time you were both finished, his face wet with tears and sweat.

Exhausted, you both went limp onto the mattress as he pulled out of you. It took a moment for the pants that filled the room to quiet down. Once calm, you reached for tissues as you wiped Azul’s tears, kissing his cheeks when you were finished before you moved to clean to mess on his stomach and your thighs.

After a quick clean up, you crawled back into bed. Both of your limbs tangled together as you cuddled under the covers, content.

“You did amazing, Azul,” you said, carding your fingers through his hair leisurely. “I knew you could cum for me.”

Bashful, Azul’s face tinted pink. He had his arm draped around your hips lazily, thumbing the skin there gently. Despite his embarrassment, he managed to speak with a smirk, “I said I’d be absolutely obedient, didn’t I?”

“Yes, and you did wonderful.”

“As did you,” he said, pecking you on the lips.

With a hum, you eagerly accepted the kiss. The two of you made out languidly for a few moments, enjoying each other’s company. The intense heat from before was no longer there, now replaced with a lovely warmth that filled your chest instead.

It was a warmth that was unique to Azul alone – and it was a warmth you wanted to bask in forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
